


you, with your wild furies

by eloha



Series: in bleak light of your stormy eye [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Gentle Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Praise Kink, Requited Unrequited Love, Sweet/Hot, if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Sanji always smells the best, like sunlight was captured and given a form, a name.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: in bleak light of your stormy eye [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914580
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	you, with your wild furies

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, so I'm really still kind of iffy about this one shot, but I really enjoyed writing these two together even though it's soft and kind of not really what I write? I'm bad at the softcore porn *world's smallest violin noise* but I tried my best to make it sweet? So I really hope you enjoy it @.@ this may or may not be the last one shot of this series (unfortunately, but I have an attachment to this series so don't hold me to that)
> 
> For those of you who have not read the fic I wouldn't really recommend reading if you're expecting some Sanji/Luffy content because it's barely there, but if you do want to read it just to get a clearer picture the chapters are 26 & 27 ^.^
> 
> For those of you who have read the fic this is loosely based on when they were at the Baratie, just so you have a clear timeline and whatnot.

There are many ways Luffy could describe himself; easy going, heavily laid back but also extremely energetic. He has a passion for life, for being alive, witnessing the growth not only within himself but with others he’s close to as well. 

It’s something that’s always interested him- how people react, that is- and being around and working with different people only adds onto it. Though at times he gets a little lost in his wording, voicing out exactly what he means, yet that doesn’t stop him from speaking on subjects. Well, that doesn’t stop him from talking in general. Luffy loves conversing with people, and with the line of work he’s in that feat complies with that. 

Luffy loves to listen to Law and Mihawk when they really start planning out interior and exterior designs. He thoroughly enjoys watching Kid draw out architectural details, sometimes- when Shanks is bothering the younger redhead, or Kid’s not teasing Killer- he goes on to explain why he chose the art period style he chose, if it was what the client wanted or if Kid is creating visions from the depth of his mind. 

Working for his grandpa has shown him the many different ways that others think, react, what drives them, but nothing could have prepared him for when Garp told Luffy he’d be working under Law. Luffy, at first and still now, has been exceptionally thrilled. 

Luffy remembers first meeting Law before he even moved close to Dressrosa. There was one time when he accompanied his grandpa to Flevance before Law started working at Sphinx, the reason for the visit happened to be for that specific purpose. Luffy just went because he didn’t have anything better to do, and he was glad he did go. 

Law was coolly impassive, tattoos littering his skin, an air of nonchalance surrounding him, yet when he smiled over Garp’s praise on his portfolio it lit up the entire dining room. Luffy didn’t even think to argue with his grandpa when he said he and Ace would be working under the older. With the amount of time that’s passed all of their relationships have grown with it too, Luffy would even consider Law his best friend. 

One person who has always been a mystery to Luffy, though, is the man that’s currently walking in front of him, commanding the room even though it’s his own place of living. 

Sanji peeks over at him, blonde hair dusting prettily over one eye, his other one scrunching up when he smiles at Luffy, and Luffy swears his heart stutters to a stop. 

“Do you like the drink Luffy?” Sanji asks, setting a container on the counter after deftly kicking the refrigerator door shut behind him. 

Luffy nods nervously, he has no idea _why_ he’s nervous- well, that’s sort of a lie. 

“Uh huh, it’s real fruity.” 

_Sweet, almost like you_. He keeps that to himself though. Luffy also doesn’t look into that blush too hard either, knowing the cook preens from praise almost as much as Luffy does, no matter who is giving it to him. 

“Zeff brought me back some ingredients when he went to the east,” Sanji tells him, popping open a container that has a different array of fruits, “I figured you would like them.” 

And see... _that’s_ why Luffy can’t get a good read on him. Because this is just Sanji, Sanji likes to take care of people, make sure they’re well fed. He’s been like that for as long as Luffy has known him, it’s one of the reasons why he’s so attracted to the man, yet Sanji seems to take no notice. He’s always taking Luffy to new restaurants that he’s heard about or stopping by Sphinx to drop off food for everyone, a new recipe Sanji says he’s been wanting to try out. 

It’s not only the fact that he can cook the best food Luffy has ever had the pleasure of eating, but because of Sanji himself. The blonde has a wonderful sense of humor, serious when he needs to be serious, but most of all his smiles. Luffy has been smitten with Sanji for as long as he can remember, and it wasn’t until just this evening that Luffy realized he might feel the same way. 

There was a different undercurrent to his voice when he spoke to Luffy in front of the team. His touch was lingering and his smile was softer than Luffy has seen, it made butterflies light up in his stomach, made him fumble over his words when he asked Sanji if he could come over to his place after he got off work. Which was nothing new. Luffy _always_ comes over to Sanji’s house, but it’s different tonight, somehow. 

Luffy watches Sanji move around his kitchen with practiced ease, plucking plates from out of the cabinet to set in front of more containers Luffy must have been too spaced out to even notice. That alone should tell Luffy how nervous he is, if he skipped over the bowls of food lining the marbled counter. 

“Do you want some wine?” Sanji asks, lifting up the bottle of sweet liquor. Luffy swallows, nodding his head. 

“I didn’t come here for this.” The words are offsetting from his actions, that much is obvious, and Sanji hesitates, tilting his head. 

“Don’t be silly Luffy,” Sanji easily says, “you know I don’t mind taking care of you.” 

Sanji, luckily, takes to looking through drawers to find the wine opener, and Luffy ducks his head down, blushing like a fucking teenager all over again. 

_It doesn’t mean anything._

_It doesn’t mean anything._

“S- so, so how’s business with the Baratie?” Luffy winces at how loud his stuttering voice comes out, also because of the strange question. Luffy doesn’t give a shit about that and Sanji knows, he can’t even remember the last time he tried asking about the restaurant if it didn’t pertain to food. 

Luffy feels strangely put on the spot when Sanji stops what he’s doing, corkscrew meeting the counter along with the opened bottle of wine. Luffy could use that drink, but he keeps his mouth shut at the look Sanji is giving him. There are a plethora of questions burning in that one eye and Luffy knows that if asked any of them then he wouldn’t have an answer. 

“I was talking to Zoro the other day,” Sanji says as if that’s the most normal thing in the world. 

Sanji and Zoro hate each other for reasons that nobody knows. Luffy has known Zoro for most of his life, being childhood friends and whatnot, it’s always amused him that he was the one who introduced Luffy to Sanji. Luffy never tried to look closely into why his best friend was a little bit too cold towards the blonde, and he wouldn’t have questioned it before, but knowing what he told Zoro and the timing of Sanji’s confession... well, it’s enough to make him more than nervous. 

“Really?” Luffy manages to say without a hint of hesitation, “I didn’t think you two could hold a conversation.” 

Luffy’s laugh, on the other hand, sounds forced even to his own ears. 

“Luffy.” Sanji says rather seriously, and Luffy’s fingers curl on his knees, luckily, they’re hidden by the counter in between them. 

“Yes?” Luffy’s heart pounds in his chest when Sanji starts putting the containers he got out, back into the fridge, minus the wine. Luffy really needs that damn drink. 

“I don’t usually listen to that damn moss head because he’s an idiot,” Luffy’s lip twitches at the crass tone of voice that’s reserved solely for Zoro, “but maybe I was the idiot this time.” 

Luffy’s eyes widen, schooling his features quickly when the fridge is shut. The silence is telling when Sanji turns around, arms crossed, fingers drumming along his dress shirt. He’s peering intently at Luffy, and Luffy, as much as he wants to, can’t look away. 

There’s something lingering in his gaze that matches his own, a sort of longing? But that can’t be right because this is Sanji, the same Sanji that has men and women falling at his feet. The same one that has occupied every single one of Luffy’s thoughts ever since they met, yet the blonde has been oblivious to it all. Sanji has been with multiple people ever since they’ve known each other and has been blissfully unaware of Luffy’s jealousy because of it. 

Is it possible Zoro may have hinted at that to Sanji? Luffy swore he was just focused on being with his new boyfriends, and now he feels shitty because maybe that’s not the case. 

“What’re you talking about?” Luffy asks, fingers straining over his pants at Sanji rounding the kitchen island, not stopping until he’s standing in front of Luffy. 

Luffy looks up at him and he knows he doesn’t school his features well; he never has when he’s this close to Sanji. Something curls up in his stomach, a mixture of lust and adoration at the close proximity. Sanji always smells the best, like sunlight was captured and given a form, a name. 

“When you look at me like that,” Sanji sighs, blonde hair whisking as he shakes his head, laughing a little. Luffy’s nails dig into his palm at Sanji’s hand coming up, tracing his jawline so damn delicately, “I really am an idiot.” 

Luffy leans into the touch Sanji gives him, palm smooth and unmarred, he treats his skin like gold, only using them to cook and it shows unlike Luffy’s, but fuck it feels so good to have the blonde touching him. How long has he craved for this type of contact? Thought about how Sanji would look at Luffy in late night hours only spent between them and no one else. 

Sanji stares at him like he’s the only person in the world and Luffy very much feels like it when his hand trails to the back of his neck, stepping forward, Luffy looks up at him in wonder. 

“How long?” Sanji murmurs. 

“Huh?” 

“How long have you liked me?” 

And god, what a question that is. 

Luffy doesn’t bother beating around the bush, this is the moment he’s waited on for as long as he can remember. All he’s thought about was Sanji being next to him, being only _his_ , and now that the moment has presented itself, he’s not letting it slip away. 

“I’ve always liked you.” Luffy admits, a lot more confidence than he originally felt, feeling a sliver of delight when Sanji’s eyebrow raises up a touch. 

“Always?” 

Such a soft voice, a whisper caressing over Luffy. Luffy is spurred on by that surprise, shifting in his seat to face Sanji, trailing a hand up the arm that’s nestled close to him. The blonde’s gaze flickers to his hand, and that almost deters Luffy, but he doesn’t let it stop there. Sanji’s hand is a pillar behind him, fingers thrumming on the nape of his neck. 

“You really are an idiot,” Luffy retorts lightly, lips pulling into a smile because Luffy was _never_ subtle about his attraction. He slides out of the chair, running his hand up Sanji’s arm, his shoulder, trailing it down his chest. God, Luffy’s dreamt about touching him all over, and here Sanji is _letting_ him. 

“Maybe just a little bit,” Sanji’s eyes flicker to Luffy’s lips, “but I never expected you would have liked me back.” 

“Well, you should have asked.” 

Sanji’s laugh is beautiful, stunning, captivating Luffy when both of his hands slip down his back, settling at the base of his spine. Luffy’s front is molded to Sanji’s, and he feels heat warm up his cheeks, licking his lips, heart clattering when Sanji follows the movement. 

“Can I-” 

“ _Yes_.” 

Fuck, Luffy doesn’t even know how Sanji knew what he’d ask, but that’s all the incentive he needed to raise up on his toes, taking in Sanji’s every expression before their lips slot together. 

Luffy’s aware that it may be embarrassing, but he’s craved this for _years_ , it’s only inevitable that he moans as soon as their mouths touch. Sanji’s lips are soft yet commanding, moving across Luffy’s like he’s known all along how to kiss him, touch him, like he’s the creator of Luffy himself. 

Sanji tugs him closer, and Luffy’s eyes squeeze shut, panting when the blonde runs his tongue on his bottom lip, silently asking for permission and Luffy is putty in his hands. Something like supernovas exploding light Luffy up when Sanji’s tongue touches his own, nerves crackling under his skin. Both men tilt their heads, greedy to intake more, to swallow each other's air. 

Luffy feels alive in a way that he never expected, fingers buzzing with excitement as he yanks at Sanji’s dress shirt, wanting to touch him. Just touch him. Sanji graces Luffy with the most gorgeous sound when his hands slide up his back, skin just as smooth as he knew it would be. 

Luffy smiles into the kiss when Sanji walks him backwards, pressing him against the wall, both hands cupping his cheeks to deepen the kiss. Fuck, Sanji kisses him insane, ravishing his mouth in the sweetest way possible, damn near commanding every inch of his body. Luffy whines when Sanji pulls back, fingers clenching over bare skin. 

A thumb sweeps featherlight over the spit on Luffy’s lips and he flutters his eyes open, brushing a kiss on the pad as he looks up at Sanji, blushing faintly at the pink hue on the blonde’s cheeks. 

“So pretty,” Sanji praises, voice hoarse, dragging Luffy’s bottom lip down. 

The action shoots straight to his dick, making blood pump through his veins at a fast pace. One of Sanji’s hands slides under his jaw, the grip borderline possessive. Luffy can only watch Sanji lean forward, breathing in a ragged draw of air at the blonde nipping at his bottom lip, tongue curling around it while he sucks it into his mouth, letting it snap back into place when he pops off. 

“Sanji,” Luffy is pleading, hands desperately trailing to Sanji’s abs, rocking forward at the kiss that’s pressed to the side of his lips, another roll and Sanji’s kissing his cheek, stepping forward, “ _Sanji_.” 

Fuck, Luffy doesn’t even know why he keeps saying his name over and over again, but it’s the only word he knows at the moment. Sanji pulls back enough, but his touch is still there, one blue eye blown with lust taking Luffy in. 

“What is it baby?” 

Luffy whimpers at the pet name, thumbing the edges of Sanji’s slacks. 

“Say that again,” Luffy rasps, sliding his forefingers through Sanji’s belt loops to yank him closer and fuck, he’s already hard- both of them are, nose to nose and panting after only kissing. 

“What?” Sanji asks, smirking, “ _baby_.” 

Goddamn. 

Luffy bites his bottom lip, grinding forward. Sanji’s fingers tighten over his skin, groaning in a way that sends shivers up and down Luffy’s spine. 

“I want to touch you,” Luffy whispers, “can I touch you Sanji?” 

Sanji huffs, cheeks dusting over, and he nods. 

“Shit, yeah, yes Luffy,” Sanji rambles. 

Luffy feels exceptionally empty when Sanji pulls his hands away, but it’s replaced with butterflies tickling his stomach when Sanji drags him by the wrist, taking him on a path vaguely familiar to Luffy. If he had been paying attention to their steps instead of to Sanji, Luffy would have realized that the blonde was taking him to his room. 

By the time they get there Luffy is already reaching for Sanji again, fingers shaky as he tries to undo his buttons. Sanji plays with Luffy’s shirt, grinning at the surprised noise the smaller man makes when his garment is pulled up and off before he can even get Sanji’s off. 

“Damn Luffy,” Sanji gasps, eye roaming down Luffy, “holy shit.” 

Slender fingers trail down Luffy’s chest, outlining his abs, the creases and dips, and Luffy starts tugging at Sanji’s shirt, wanting to touch him too. 

“Off, Sanji take it _off_.” Luffy fucking whines, but who could blame him really. 

It’s for good reason too, because when Sanji pulls away, gaze never leaving Luffy’s while he undoes the buttons on his wrist, not bothering with the rest of his buttons but instead just tugging the shirt up and off- Luffy is in heaven. Sanji is built like the man of his dreams, perfectly proportioned, the obvious signs of him working out yet he’s still slender and just so mouthwatering. 

Luffy starts breathing heavily when Sanji unbuckles his belt. He’s no prude, far from one, he loves giving and receiving pleasure, but fuck does it feel intensified now that he’s watching Sanji pull at his belt, leather and metal clattering to the floor. 

“I’m not having sex with you tonight Luffy,” Sanji starts and Luffy couldn’t give a fuck, actually, he’s utterly entranced just by Sanji giving him _this_ much. 

“Okay,” Luffy is quick to agree, “shit that’s fine.” 

“Take your pants off.” 

Luffy refrains from saying it sounds a lot like Sanji wants to have sex, but he does what he’s told, popping the buttons to his jeans open. Sanji’s slacks hit the ground the same time Luffy is stepping out of his, and the blonde pulls him close, walking backwards until they fall on his bed. Luffy fits his knees on either side of Sanji, sweeping his hands up his arms and shoulders, down his back. And Sanji does the same, touching him on his thighs, up his waist, fingers brushing along his ass. 

Luffy is painfully hard, more than he’s ever been, and he can’t believe it’s only because of a little kissing and having Sanji’s hands on him, but fuck it feels so good. 

“I’m going to,” Sanji pauses, visibly swallowing at his fingers playing with the edge of Luffy’s briefs, “I’m going to touch you Luffy.” 

Sanji doesn’t phrase it like a question, but it’s still there, along with a lovely little flush like he can’t believe he just said that out loud. 

Luffy nods, eyelashes fluttering when Sanji’s hand reaches inside of his boxers, wrapping a hand around his member. Luffy moans at the heat of his hand, gasping when his other one yanks his boxers down. Sanji looks between them, and the fact that he’s looking at Luffy, looking at how his hand fits around Luffy’s dick, fuck it's enough to get pre spurting out the tip. 

“Fuck,” Luffy whispers, following Sanji’s gaze. 

Sanji’s hand is so pretty, tentatively stroking Luffy, thumb smearing the liquid over his tip, dragging down to his frenulum to tease the cockhead. Luffy jerks forward, blunt nails digging into Sanji’s shoulder while a moan tumbles out of his mouth. 

“My god Luffy,” Sanji’s tone is nearly a strain, “you’re a dream you know that.” 

What an idiot, how the hell can he say stuff like that when Luffy is so obviously affected. 

Sanji either takes no notice to it, or he simply doesn’t care about Luffy currently turning into a human furnace, because he just _keeps on talking_. 

“I’ve thought about this so much,” Sanji murmurs, his other hand joins on Luffy’s cock, jerking him off while the other still plays with the tip. Luffy is leaking so much, making his length glisten, and his head knocks back at both of Sanji’s hands twisting and pulling, “I’m always thinking about you. You’re so damn pretty, you sound so beautiful. Is this how you like it baby?” 

Luffy’s whine bounces off Sanji’s walls, bed creaking beneath them when Luffy thrusts into both palms loosely fitted around him. 

“Come on Luffy,” Sanji urges, jerking him off a little faster, both hands sliding over the other, “talk to me, tell me how you like it.” 

Sweat lines Luffy’s forehead, hair sticking to it when his head lolls forward, dropping his weight onto Sanji’s lap- which was the _wrong_ move. Oh god, he’s so hard underneath him, cock nestled between the cheeks of Luffy’s ass. 

“Squeeze,” Luffy whispers, hole clenching up when Sanji ruts against him, “squeeze it a little.” 

Sanji does as Luffy says, using the perfect grip to squeeze his length while he jerks him off and Luffy’s mouth drops open. 

“Like _that_ ,” Luffy hiccups out a whine, “just like that Sanji.” 

Sanji’s chuckle has his toes curling, hand slipping down the blonde’s chest that’s slick with just as much sweat as Luffy’s. Luffy applies pressure to his other hand, pushing Sanji back on his bed while he reaches for his briefs, humming at the drag of his covered member before he raises up on his knees. 

“Together, I want to feel us together.” Luffy says quickly, stunned at how quickly his release is brewing. 

Sanji groans when Luffy impatiently tugs his boxers down, licking his lips at how hard he is, long and not nearly as thick as Luffy, but fuck he knows it’ll fill him up all the same whenever they do have sex. Luffy, if only to say he had the pleasure of doing so, jerks Sanji off. 

“You’re pretty everywhere aren’t you.” Luffy chuckles, thinking to himself that pretty is quite the understatement, but his brain feels like mush and that’s all he can think about is how _pretty_ Sanji is. 

“Shut- shut up,” Sanji stutters, cheeks heating up. 

Luffy has a retort on the tip of his tongue but it melts when Sanji covers his hand, pressing both of their cocks together to jerk them off and Luffy has quite literally reached euphoria. Sanji for the most part is doing all the work, but having their hands threaded together, working up and down on both of their lengths it’s enough to make his head spin. 

Luffy sags down, hips rocking a little pathetically but Sanji is looking up at him in fascination, rubbing them off a little bit faster. 

“You’re leaking so much baby.” 

Luffy moans, nodding his head frantically. 

“Feels good Sanji,” Luffy breathes, turned on so fucking much. 

“Yeah?” Sanji quirks, just as short-winded even with the teasing tone. 

“Uh huh.” 

“I bet you’re about to cum for me.” 

Luffy’s hips stutter, snapping his eyes closed. He can count on both hands how many times he’s fucking _craved_ to hear those words from Sanji, and now here he is, both of their cocks rubbing deliciously together. 

“I want to see you cum for me baby, can you do that?” 

Luffy whimpers out a sob, placing his free hand on Sanji’s chest. The blonde’s hand stops moving over them, fingers tightening over Luffy’s, and Luffy doesn’t even have to be asked, he easily starts chasing his release like that. Gasping, fingers curling on Sanji’s chest, mouth parted as he pants weakly. 

“That’s it baby,” Sanji starts rocking his hips, meeting Luffy’s frantic ones and holy shit it feels so fucking good, “you’re so pretty Luffy, look at me.” 

Luffy’s eyes fly open at the soft demand, heat coiling up in his stomach at the heated gaze Sanji is giving him, attention solely focused on Luffy and god does it feel good. Sanji looks just as phased as Luffy, lips parted and breathing heavily, chest puffing up with each one. Luffy traces the flush on his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and he can hardly believe this is happening right now. 

It’s a surreal emotion Luffy gets watching the man that he’s had a crush on for however many amount of years, he can hardly remember where the feeling starts and if it even ends. All he knows is that Sanji is actually under him, making him feel floaty and so damn wonderful. 

Luffy’s hit with the onslaught of everything when Sanji applies a sudden pressure, the slight pain zinging through him and Luffy stiffens up, shooting out ribbons onto Sanji’s stomach. Sanji groans, long and drawn out, nudging Luffy’s hand away so that he can milk him until he’s spent. Luffy whines in the back of his throat, shuddering and pulsating as his orgasm fades to a low thrum. 

“Another.” 

“H- huh?” Luffy gasps weakly, eyes widening at Sanji continuing to pump him after his release, coaxing him back into hardness, “Sanji, _Sanji_ -” 

“Come on baby, you can cum again can’t you?” Sanji asks sweetly, “let me see you.” 

Tears cloud up Luffy’s eyes, body overheating and shivering, trembling as he tries to pull away but Sanji tuts, free hand quickly moving behind Luffy to hold him in place. 

“You’ve been doing so good for me,” Sanji praises, sweeping up some of his semen to jerk Luffy off with it, “making me feel so good, I love watching you baby.” 

It’s particularly dirty, something that Luffy would have never expected Sanji of all people to do, and that notion makes it fucking hotter. Luffy’s lit up by the praise, the overwhelming emotions coursing through him, barely coherent as he unknowingly rocks forward, chasing that sweet sensation of pain. 

Luffy hasn’t done anything to please Sanji, done nothing at all to _really_ make him feel good, but knowing that he’s so turned on and hard only by watching Luffy lights him up and then the pain is slowly morphing into a low bubble of pleasure. 

“You, you feel good?” Luffy gasps, eyes heavy as he tries to blink through tears, hiccupping through moans while he ruts forward. 

“So good,” Sanji licks his lip, hand bobbing down his length, “you’re so damn pretty Luffy.” 

“ _Sanji_ ,” Luffy’s eyes roll up to the ceiling, spine arching. Both of his hands claw at Sanji’s stomach, choking out moans that leave his throat raspy. 

Luffy’s face is wet with tears, jaw slackened, mindlessly fucking his hips into the circle of Sanji’s wet palm. He’s never been this strung up, never had so much praise pinned on him in the bedroom, it makes Luffy feel powerful. Here he has the most gorgeous man below him that’s extremely turned on and holding off his orgasm just to bring Luffy to release once more. 

Luffy cries out to the ceiling, rambling out unintelligible moans of Sanji’s name, he sounds fucking delirious, but he is. Luffy can’t remember the last time he came back to back, forgot how quickly it gets brought on. 

The fact that he’s still floating from his last orgasm is probably what sweeps him along into this one. Luffy’s aware that Sanji is voicing out praises, but he can’t hear anything except the blood rushing through his ears. Luffy stiffens up on top of Sanji, making a strangled sound when his release snaps over him. 

Sanji’s hand pumps him quickly, squeezing around the tip with a thumb rubbing at a maddening pace over him frenulum. Luffy’s eyes roll back, jerking forward while he spills for the second time on Sanji, the release not as much as the first but _fuck_ Luffy is awash in all types of sensations right now. Mind a hazy fog when he sags on top of Sanji. 

“Oh goddamn,” Luffy sighs, chuckling under his breath, “damn Sanji.” 

“That good?” 

_Good_ , he says, like he didn’t just make Luffy touch clouds and stars and shit. 

Luffy twitches as he moves back, ignoring the questioning sound that prompts from Sanji. It helps that his bones feel like jelly because as soon as Luffy’s feet touch the ground he easily sinks between Sanji’s legs. 

“Lu- Luffy, what are you doing?” 

Despite Luffy’s haze of arousal, he still easily catches Sanji’s hand when he reaches out, and he smiles a little at the familiar action. It reminds Luffy of how he sneaks into the kitchen at the Baratie, effortlessly side stepping Sanji to steal food away from his own plate. That sliver of routine in the midst of the sexual tension in the room is what calms Luffy down, threading his fingers with Sanji’s. 

“I’ve always wanted to hold your hand,” Luffy admits quietly, raising on his knees to press a kiss on one of his knuckles, looking up at Sanji under his eyelashes, “you have the prettiest hands Sanji.” 

Sanji blushes a beautiful shade of red, glancing off to the side with his fist covering his mouth. God, how he was able to just pick Luffy apart like that and _now_ he’s acting all shy? It’s so terribly endearing. 

Luffy eyes the heavy member laying in his own cum, his reason for getting on his knees. It’s an angry red, laying thickly on his stomach just waiting for Luffy to get a taste. 

“If you don’t want me to do this I don’t have to,” Luffy tells him, running a soothing hand up Sanji’s thigh, “but I want to. I’ve always wanted to do this to you.” 

Luffy admits that last part pretty quietly, but he knows Sanji hears because of the guttural moan he receives in return. 

“God _yes_ Luffy,” Sanji groans, hand falling onto the sheets so that Luffy has a pretty picture of the blonde flushing and heaving. 

Luffy guides that hand in his up to his hair, biting his lip when Sanji slides slender fingers on his scalp, rubbing soothingly. Luffy hums in content, eyes fluttering while he grabs Sanji’s cock. It’s so big in his hand, hanging at an angle that Luffy knows will ruin him when they do fuck. 

Damn it makes him moan, leaning closer to lick a stripe up one of the veins, closing his eyes as he trails his tongue across every inch, humming when he seals his mouth over the bulbous tip and tastes his own cum that splattered there. 

Sanji jerks slightly, releasing a moan that’s high pitched and needy, fingers curling slightly in Luffy’s hair. He wants the older to grip the tendrils tighter, fuck into his mouth at a sloppy pace, but that’s not what tonight is for. Tonight is about Luffy mapping Sanji out with his mouth on his cock, lapping up precum and fondling his balls. 

Luffy bobs his head faster, moaning with every inch that fills his mouth, Sanji’s other hand flying to his own hair, tugging on the strands. Oh, he looks like he’s just fucking _losing_ it, and Luffy basks in it, moaning and slurping loudly, tugging on his balls, hallowing his cheeks and smirking around Sanji when his leg twitches. 

“Oh fuck Luffy, _like that_ , just like that baby,” Sanji grits his teeth, muffling a moan and Luffy sinks down further, keeping his eyes on the blonde. 

Sanji is swelling up in Luffy’s mouth, tip nudging the back of his throat and when Luffy gags Sanji shivers harshly, mouth dropping open on a wicked groan. Luffy chokes a little when Sanji’s grip does tighten, hips rocking up, testing, whimpering when Luffy splutters on spit. 

“I’m about to cum,” Sanji grunts, and Luffy’s hand slips to the floor. 

Luffy tries to suppress his gag reflex but Sanji is just pushing, and _pushing_. Tears well up in Luffy’s eyes and that lack of oxygen almost has his cock twitching to life again, but his attention is solely focused on making himself of better use to Sanji. 

Sanji’s hips stutter and Luffy gags disgustingly when the hand in his hair pushes him down, nose buried in trimmed pubes as Sanji cums down his throat. It’s the most satisfying feeling, taste, salty and warm and filling him up. Luffy swallows the release greedily, hands planted on the ground, watching Sanji with his head thrown back and throat working around a groan. 

“Fuck,” Sanji breathes, “ _fuck_.” 

Sanji’s hold in Luffy’s head softens and Luffy pulls back, licking at his lips before wiping spit away with the back of his hand. White streaks are dripping down Sanji’s side, and Luffy can’t believe he forgot about releasing all over him. It occurs to him that Sanji will probably find it disgusting, but he shrugs to himself, splaying both hands out on his thighs while he moves up the bed. 

Sanji’s eyes flutter open at the contact, but Luffy closes his before he loses face, dipping down to lick at the cum on Sanji’s stomach. When the blonde hitches his breath his stomach flutters, letting Luffy know that Sanji was clearly caught off guard. Luffy’s own taste fills his mouth, swallowing down each line of semen, lapping it all up until Sanji is clean. 

“ _Luffy_ ,” Sanji groans and Luffy pulls back with a smile. 

Luffy knows he looks wrecked and pretty slutty after what he just got done doing, but Sanji raises up on his elbows, yanking Luffy until he’s settling in his lap. 

“That was fucking sexy.” Sanji mutters, holding the nape of Luffy’s neck to kiss him, tongue fighting its way inside of his mouth. 

Both men moan, Sanji probably because of the taste, but Luffy because of Sanji kissing him again. He’s afraid he might be addicted. Sanji is passionate about the task, as he is with anything else, and it gives him a sense of joy, pride that he’s able to experience this moment with him. 

Luffy chases after Sanji when he pulls back, and the blonde laughs, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, turning Luffy until he’s on his back. Sanji curls up next to him, and Luffy’s heart thunders in his chest, face flushing at the near purr that vibrates over his skin. 

“Thank you.” Sanji mutters and Luffy buries his face in blonde tendrils. 

“There’s nothing to thank me for.” 

“For liking me,” Sanji kisses Luffy’s throat and Luffy flushes to the tips of his ears, “for giving me this. It shouldn’t have taken me so long to tell you, but I really do like you.” 

Luffy is positive Sanji can feel how hard his heart is beating, and he’s thankful the older isn’t looking at him lest he sees the damn blush that’s currently traveling across his entire face. He never thought he’d hear those words from Sanji, and he can hardly believe them. Luffy wants to pinch himself to make sure it’s real even though he already knows it is, can tell just from the warmth that is Sanji curling into his side. 

Luffy tentatively turns on his side, eyes flicking away shyly when Sanji’s piercing blues fixate on him. Luffy traces the dip of his waist, throat running dry. Holy fuck he’s never been this damn nervous before, but both men are still borderline naked, basking in the afterglow of mind-blowing orgasms. 

“I shouldn’t have waited either, but I was- I was nervous, anxious,” Luffy admits quietly, “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship if you didn’t feel the same way about me.” 

Sanji is quiet after that and Luffy chances a glance up, eyes widening at Sanji already staring at him. 

“I guess we both really are idiots,” Sanji lilts, “neither one of us wanted to get hurt. But you know-” 

Luffy’s breath hitches when Sanji rolls on top of him, soft member rubbing against his own. The fabric of Sanji’s briefs rub against him, and knowing that he can touch Sanji, he shyly places both hands on the blonde’s waist. 

“Now that I have you, I’m not letting you go.” 

Sanji kisses Luffy quickly as if to seal off that promise and Luffy smiles in a daze, tilting his head coyly. 

“You had me from the very start.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was slightly skeptical about this baby because I feel like it was just throwing them into being intimate with each other, but like, I'm a whore???? And I was gon write some damn san/lu smut no matter how long it took. In my mind I imagine Luffy pining super hard for Sanji the entire time everyone else was going through their little relationship feats, so that's why I just kind of went for it. I muse that Zoro and Sanji bump heads in this little one shot because Zoro knows how much both of them like each other, they're just blissfully oblivious ^.^


End file.
